Now or Never
by xMidnightShadow
Summary: When Natsu see's Lucy doing something and moaning his name how will he handle it? Rated M for a reason, LEMONS! NaLu one-shot, R&R!


**Hey everybody, so this is a one-shot for my favorite pairing in all of Fairy Tail, NaLu! Notice this fiction is rated M for a reason, so please don't comment or message me complaining about the fact that there is explicit sexual content inside this fic please, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters!**

It was a normal night just like every other for Lucy Heartfilia, she sat within her apartment reading a book her best friend Levy had lent her earlier that day. She had mentioned something about this book being dirty, but 300 pages in there was still yet to be anything _dirty_ about the book, even though it was quite interesting. The main characters oddly resembled her and her favorite dragon slayer, Natsu. _I wonder why he hasn't bust into my house yet_ Lucy thought with a slight frown, she always gave him a hard time about sneaking into her house but in all honestly she looked forward to him coming over to keep her warm almost every night, and the fact that he had rock hard abs didn't hurt the cause either. She shook her head out of her thoughts and resumed her place on the page she was reading, she flipped the page and instantly turned red and closed the book. _So that's what Levy meant!_ She made a mental note to hit Levy in the arm next time she saw her for making her almost read that. Her mind began to drift back to the dragon slayer, she began thinking of the situations the main characters were in inside of the novel, but instead placed herself and the pink haired mage in their spots. She blushed furiously at the notion of her and Natsu making love. Besides she didn't feel that way about him did she? Her mind was fighting within itself but her hand had already made up its mind. She didn't even notice her hand slowly slip into her lacy black panties and rub her sensitive nub. She let out a startled scream only to realize it was none other than herself making these actions. She slowly let her head fall back onto her pillow and begin to fill with erotic thoughts of the pink haired dragon slayer. _Maybe I do think about him in that way_ she sighed inwardly in defeat as she began sensually moaning out for the one she needed.

"Natsu..."

"CRAP!" Natsu screamed as he ran through the streets of Magnolia. _She's probably already asleep by now, and I haven't even seen her today!_ Natsu had been out on a mission all day with Gray and Happy and had not been able to see the busty celestial mage, he used the visage of him being thick to be able to touch her and see her in the nude without her worrying about it. But in reality he was a true pervert, but only when it came to the blonde, he loved her, from her golden hair, to her perfectly proportioned face, to her sizeable bust and firm behind. He began to drool as he thought about her. He shook his head and then sped up only to jump as high as he could onto the window sil of Lucy's apartment. _Let's see what she's up to_ Natsu thought as he began opening the window, but stopped when he heard a soft voice.

"Natsuuuu..." Natsu peered inside do to the calling of his name only to be met with the most erotic thing he could've imagined. Lucy was laying there one hand on her breast playing with her nipple, while the other was pumping two finger furiously in and out of her heat. Natsu felt blood trickle from his nose before it finally hit him. She was doing this all the while thinking about HIM! He decided it was now or never, and opened the window fully and jumped in. Lucy didn't hear him land in the apartment or close the window behind him. He walked over and sat on the bed. Lucy feeling the sudden weight on her bed stopped her actions and screamed, then she turned and saw Natsu. _Oh it's only Natsu, wait NATSU!_

"N-n-natsu-u what are y-you doing h-h..." She was cut short by surprisingly soft lips silencing her. She was shocked at first, but soon let her body meld into the pleasure, slowly opening her mouth as he begged for entrance. As soon as she opened for him he went to work exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth, it was a strange yet pleasurable feeling. They eventually broke for air. Natsu climbed on top of her and slowly trailed kisses up her neck and to the shell of her ear where he whispered...

"Lucy, I want to make all your fantasies come true..." he resumed his minstrations, as she shuddered at this new Natsu, he was much more, straight forward, and _sexy_. She felt herself dampen even more as his kisses slowly trailed lower and lower over her partially exposed breast, reaching one hand behind her and unclasping her bra, Natsu began focusing on her right nipple lightly sucking it and and nipping at it with his teeth while using his Fire Dragon Slayer magic to heat up his other hand that was fondling her other breast.

"Natsu, oh natsu..." Lucy began to moan until he stopped teasing her breast and continued his journey downward, Lucy slightly giggling when he brushed his lips over her navel. He put Lucy's legs up over his shoulders and held his face there for a second simply staring at her fully exposed heat, somehow she had managed to kick off her panties during her own _personal_ time. He looked up and midnight eyes met brown ones and she simply nodded, knowing he was asking for permission. Natsu took one long lick all the way up her heat and flicked his tongue over her most sensitive nub. He noticed that when he flicked that nub she let out a loud moan. He began to circle his tongue around said nub and she was going crazy in pleasure.

"Natsu, Natsu, I...I want your fingers...inside...please" Lucy panted between moans, but Natsu heard her. He warmed his hand once again with his Dragon Slayer magic and slid two fingers inside of her. Pumping slowly at first but slowly picking up pace. As he sucked on her clit and pumped his fingers furiously inside of her heat she began to scream.

"Natsu, Natsu, I-I'm cumming!" She screamed as her juices soaked Natsu's fingers, which he slid out of her and stuck inside of his mouth, loving the way she tasted.

"Natsu, I need you, now..." Natsu could hear the desire in her voice and decided not to make her, or himself, wait any longer. He slid off his vest and all clothing on his lower half leaving his rock hard erection out in the open. Lucy stared wide eyed, she knew he was at list big because she had accidentally seen him once, but seeing him now like this, he was bigger than she remembered. She carefully grabbed Natsu's member causing a slight moan from Natsu. Placing him at her entrance, Natsu leaned down to Lucy's ear and whispered in a husky tone, "Better than your dreams yet?" And he was, she had never felt pleasure like she had felt in this short time with her partner. He once again look into her brown orbs for permission, which she once again granted. HE slowly began to push in causing both of them to moan in pleasure, he continued to slide in until the hilt slammed against Lucy.

"Give me a second, I-I-I just need to adjust to your size." Natsu waited patiently before Lucy gave him a small kiss, confirming she was ready for him to move, Natsu slowly took himself out and then pushed back in causing both of them to moan in pleasure. He slowly began to pick up his pace, he bent down and kissed Lucy with more fire and passion than she had ever known was possible to put into a kiss, she tried her best to match him. Natsu was now ramming her heat furiously pumping in and out of her as fast and hard as he could, she looked him in his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up into his lap.

"Natsu, natsu, I'm so close!"

"Me too...' Natsu barely managed to gasp out. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be having sex with Lucy Heartfilia, and that it would be this good. She began bouncing on him as he was slamming into her causing him to push himself all the way into her womb, this action pushed Lucy over the edge causing her to reach her climax which squeezed Natsu to his climax. Releasing his seed inside her with several strong spurts. He pulled out and flopped down under the covers next to Lucy who snuggled up next to Natsu.

"That was incredible Natsu, and it was way better than my fantasies." Lucy stated with a smirk on her face. Natsu stared at her before uttering three simple words to the beautiful woman next to him.

"I love you." Lucy went wide eyed for a second processing what he had just said to her before kissing him with more passion than she would have cared to be giving. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." With that Lucy put her hands on Natsu's powerful chest and her head in the crook of his neck, while he wrapped her in his strong arms. Then sleep overcame both of them.

"Lu-Chan!" The blue haired bookworm yelled to her friend as she walked in the guild with Natsu. The blonde wizard walked over to her friend with book in hand and looked at levy.

Levy smiled, "Did that book get the _creative_ juices flowing." Lucy simply smiled at her friend.

"It did...but it wasn't as good as the real thing." Lucy smirked at her now cherry red friends face before walking over to Natsu and planting a large kiss on his lips which he returned, causing the guild to erupt in cheers and Levy to pass out. As expected the two didn' stay at the guild for more than an hour, and when asked where they were going, they screamed they took a job and would be gone for a couple days, even though the whole guild knew they hadn't gone to see Mira about a job. -_^

 **Hope you enjoyed, R &R unless you are going to complain about the sexuality of this fic then don't bother. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
